I Will Not Love You
by Zelosismylollipop
Summary: ZOMG MY FAVORITE PAIRING! fangirl squeel Will Sheena's true feelings come to light? ZelosxSheena reated M for a reason kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

_Why did that blasted memory still haunt her? _

_ She often thought of that moment, that forsaken moment so long ago…that kiss._

"Hunny, why are you out here unaccompanied? You're going to catch a cold…it is quite cold out here isn't it?" Zelos remarked, his eyes slowly lowering from her face…

Sheena looked up, startled, and then immediately covered her chest. "Dammit Zelos, I came out here to be alone!"

"Hmm, well I have a bit of advice for you, my dear," Zelos looked so serious, she chuckled at his earnest expression, "Oh and what would that be?" she asked, pretending to be uninterested.

"The reason you are so lonely, so bitter…it is because you lack passion in your life my voluptuous hunny," Zelos said cheerfully as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ugh, get your hands off me, just when I thought you were actually going somewhere you spoil the moment with your goddamn horniness," She gingerly lifted his arm off of her.

"It's true Sheena, I can see right through your composed exterior…you thirst for passion," he said mockingly as he moved his head near her neckline. God he irritated the hell out of her.

But his breath upon her felt so...good.

"S-shut up…I am not innocent and I…I can prove it," Sheena stood from her seat.

It was a lie; she wouldn't take anymore of his belittling.

"Oh can you my dear sweet hunny?" Zelos took a flowing step towards her, flashing a cocky grin. "If you are not innocent, then you must know how a caress would feel; you must know the delights of a kiss, correct?"

He paused. Silence stretched for many fervent heartbeats. She could hear her soft, quick breaths. She tried hiding them.

"Are you afraid of one mere kiss?" Zelos asked innocently.

"O-of course not…I am Sheena Fujibayashi, an Elemental Summoner and the elected Emissary of Peace," Sheena eyed him straight on, "Why would a mere kiss frighten me? I just don't want to bring myself to your idiotic level…"

Zelos stepped towards her once again, inches away from her pounding chest. Gazing into her mahogany eyes, he whispered, "In one kiss, sweetheart, I'll know if you are innocent or not."

…No he wouldn't, or would he? Sheena turned bright red, she couldn't stop herself.

Why didn't she pull back? Stop him? She couldn't. Why did his words, his arrogant smile make her ache between her thighs?

She didn't know, but it did.

No, he wouldn't, she would kiss him, prove to him she wasn't some child. But…she felt so entirely alone…and none of her ninja arts could save her now.

With a gentle tug, he drew her closer. She lost balance, falling into his embrace. As her breasts rose and fell from her erratic breaths, they brushed against his chest, his firm, sculpted chest…

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing pervert…I-I never agreed to this…"

They were so close…so intimately close.

"Hush, Sheena," he smiled, "Is that ice beginning to melt now?"

Before she could protest, his lips slanted over hers and her words vanished into his mouth. She tasted him, his heat, sweet delicious heat. He caught her around her waist, his hands squeezed her hips. Her nipples ached-she needed something…pressure against them. She arched up against him, so sinfully close as her breasts pushed into his hard and solid chest.

She had to get away; she couldn't be with him, absolutely not. He was against all the morals and teachings of her village, yet why could she not break away from him?

She had no chance, not a moment to pretend passion-he lured her lips apart and slid his tongue inside. She'd never kissed like this. Hell, she'd never even been kissed before! This was scandalous, luscious. His tongue filled her mouth, entwining hers into sensual play.

He moaned softy, she felt his vibrations through her throat. She'd made him moan. A thrill of power rushed through her. She felt wild, reckless; she definitely wasn't in Mizuho any longer.

Her body burned with need. Desire throbbed throughout her body, heat surged between her thighs. She lifted her leg, seeking to wrap it around his hips. Her skirt lifted, nearly exposing herself, she didn't care.

He set her back a few inches away from him. "That's enough, my hunny. You are every inch a virgin. Although wonderfully voluptuous, you are untainted…that unskilled kiss was definite proof," Zelos smiled teasingly.

Unskilled?! She'd been passionate! She had never felt that way before. She wanted more, she couldn't think straight.

"Argh! Why do I even bother with you…y-you idiot Chosen!" Sheena extended her arm, and swiftly slapped him, leaving a crimson mark on his cheek.

"Oww, well if you'll give it to me rough I'm not complaining," he winked at her.

"Ugh!" Sheena turned her back towards him and strode away, her face still burning red with anger and embarrassment.

-----------------------------------------

Sheena walked the midnight streets of aristocratic Meltokio, so utterly alone. She found a quiet bench and sat down. Clenching her fist to her chest, she felt her heart still pounding.

"No, w-why…I cannot. No…I will not love you…" she whispered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_She was only doing her duty, delivering a message to the King of Tethe'alla… _

A storm had hit, and there was no way she could travel home on foot. He invited her to stay at his place, she refused, but he insisted. She told him sternly not to try anything funny, and he just smiled telling her not to worry.

But a part of her longed for his attention…

"Argh! Why am I being like this?! I hate it when he makes those lewd comments about me…when he acts like he's in charge and the way he thinks he can say anything he wants! I…I hate him!" Sheena stammered, clutching her arm, feeling the soft fabric around her.

Zelos had given her his jacket to keep warm…

Sheena sat there, moving her finger delicately around the rim of the teacup she held in her hand, feeling the steam of the cocoa on her hand.

What if he touched her that way…delicately moving his fingers about her…

"Oh my god what am I thinking?!" Sheena began to sweat. She couldn't stop herself, the whole room smelled of him, fresh like soap, like roses, awakening those passionate memories she buried so long ago.

Well, there was no harm in thinking, right? In imagining what she really wanted, what she yearned for all this time? But what she craved was so…dirty.

She thought of him, coming up behind her as she lay on the couch, flashing his familiar cocky grin. Then he would straddle her, shirtless; she would move her hands along his sculpted abdomen. It would be rough; she needed something to hold onto before he proceeded to…

Blood rushed downwards, she felt herself warming rapidly. She couldn't fantasize like this anymore, she was taught to reject these thoughts dammit!

Sheena heard the water running upstairs, Zelos had been heating it for her.

Sheena walked up the winding staircase and entered the guest room, it was enormous. On the bed she found a towel and supplies for her shower. She removed her clothes, tying the towel around her; it felt skin- tight. Was this what aristocratic women wore after their bath? Hot and dripping, ready to please their anxious husbands…

"Just get in the shower, Sheena!" She thought to herself. She clasped the towel close to her, she felt so self conscious. But why did it matter? It wasn't as if someone was going to see her like this…

Sheena entered the bathroom, "Zelos?!" She shrieked, covering herself, her face reddening.

"Oh, there you are, I was going to show you how to work the shower," he remarked happily. "Oh brother, that's your best excuse for waiting here you sick pervert?

Get out now before I kick your ass!" Sheena yelled.

"Alright, you got me. It's just that I love…"

"Did he just say love?!" Sheena felt her heart throb inside her chest.

"…gazing upon your spectacularly voluptuous body every chance I get haha!" Zelos stated obnoxiously as he traced her body with his eyes.

"What? WHAT?! That's it! Just when I thought you were actually acting genuinely nice you go and pull something like this! Get over here you philander!" Sheena yelled, her face bright red as she ran towards him.

"Uh oh…" he said apprehensively as Sheena gasped, slipping on the bathroom floor, pushing him into the shower and landing on top of him.

"W-what are you doing get away from me…" Why couldn't she stand up? Get away?

Just as swiftly as she fell into the arms of the gorgeous Chosen, Zelos lifted her to her feet and pressed her against the wall.

"H-hey just what the hell do you think you're doing…" Sheena felt the steam and heat of the shower against her skin. Her emotions began to overcome her, leaving her defenseless; at the mercy of the man she refused to love.


End file.
